What is it with Cats and Dogs?
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have been married for going on three years when a little girl is left on their front step, only able to tell them her name and how old she is. She is enrolled with Naruto and the others in the Academy and as her power reveals itself, so
1. Chapter 1

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 1

Kakashi groaned and stretched, his uncovered eye looking around the simple house that he shared with his husband, the uptight chuunin Iruka. He had just came back from another mission in Mist, and had hoped that Iruka would be home to 'welcome him back'. No such luck. Damn.

With a sigh, the white haired jounin tossed his clothes into the washing machine and stepped into the shower, just standing under the hot water for a few moments before actually starting to wash. As he bathed, he thought of a conversation that he and Iruka had not too long before he had left a month ago for his mission.

……

_"Iruka, I've been thinking-"_

_Iruka let out a snort and raised an eyebrow over the edge of his coffee cup. When he saw that his husband was being serious, he cleared his throat and put the cup down._

_"I'm sorry. What have you been thinking about?"_

_Kakashi briefly considered just refusing to say anything, but decided against it. If he did that, Iruka would wheedle it out of him anyway. Talking may be painful, but there were things that Iruka could do that would be far more frustrating and painful if Kakashi had a fit of pique._

_"I'm away a lot, and I know you are lonely…"_

_"If you suggest a swinger relationship, I'll throw this mug at you."_

_This time it was Kakashi's turn to laugh. He knew his husband was a prude, so the idea of such a lifestyle was laughable. It had been hard enough to talk the dark haired man into moving in together before they had been married!_

_"No, no that wasn't what I was going to say. I know you like kids, so I was going to suggest that we try to adopt."_

_After he had gotten Iruka up off the floor where he had fainted, Kakashi asked him what he wanted to do. The dark haired man had smiled and kissed him, saying that they could decide on it later._

……

Iruka dropped his bag onto the floor by the sofa that he used when he was grading the many papers that his students wrote. He smiled when he heard the shower running, he smiled and slipped into the bathroom, peeling off his clothes as he shut the door. He had a long day at the Academy, and thought that he had every right to welcome his husband home and get a little something out of it himself…

A/N

Yeah, I thought I was going to write something a little spicy, but I think it would have killed me right now. Feeling so high school freshman right now that I should be ashamed. Who said college girls were all oversexed ditzes anyway? We are as random and regular as anybody else!

Please read and review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 2

Kakashi leaned against the wall, listening to the thunder and rain while he watched Iruka eat while reading over the papers and marking them with the feared red pen. The men had put off all household and work duties until nearly eight-thirty (it was now ten), and Iruka had a minor fit when he remembered that he had to have the papers graded by six in the morning. But, when Kakashi had asked if he would rather just skip their 'time' together, Iruka smirked and shook his head.

Both men jumped when they heard a child's humming voice floated through the door.

Kakashi blinked and threw on a shirt, slowly opening the door while looking around for anything that would tell him if the sound was part of a trap.

"Hello."

The jounin looked down to see a little girl of about five staring up at him, a ragged doll clutched to her chest. There was a violent rumble from the sky and the soaked child flung herself at Kakashi with a shriek of fear. Iruka looked up at his husband, and then back at the little girl, who was still clinging desperately to Kakashi's legs as he tried to close the door.

Iruka stood and pulled a towel from a closet and gently pried the girl from the white haired ninja who still looked stunned that the child had decided that he was a safe place to hide during a storm. Sitting down with the child in his lap, he turned to his husband and told him to run a bath. When Kakashi was gone, he smiled at the little girl and checked her over for injuries.

Three things struck Iruka as strange. First, this child wore a plain grey smock and pants that were fraying at the edges. Second, across the bridge of her nose and over her cheekbones were strange twisting tattoos similar to the tattoo on Neji Hyuuga's forehead. Third, she had slit-like pupils similar to a cat's.

The child's triangular face also reminded him of a cat. The child was thin and boney, but appeared to be otherwise healthy. When he took her into the bathroom and told her to take a bath to warm up, she looked lost. As Kakashi turned to follow his husband out into the living room to discuss what should be done with the little girl, she flung herself at him and pulled on his hand like she wanted him to stay. When Iruka came back to see what was wrong, the girl snatched his hand too and pulled.

"You want us to stay here while you bathe?"

The little girl nodded vigorously, and then screamed again as thunder rolled.

"Okay. We'll stay. Now, get out of those and get in the water."

The child obeyed and was soon happily sitting in the water, playing with her doll. Iruka and Kakashi weren't sure if the girl could talk, but Iruka finally addressed the child as he would his youngest students.

"So, do you have a name, little stray?"

Kakashi chuckled at the name, agreeing that the girl did look a bit feline.

"Urako."

"And how old are you, Urako?"

The child smiled and watched the water drip off her fingers before answering.

"Five."

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere."

"Where's your mother? Your father?"

"Gone."

Both men raised their eyebrows and shrugged. By the look of her, she had no family, and she obviously liked both of them… Iruka's eyes slid out of focus as an idea hit him.

"If we go to the Hokage, do you think he would let us adopt her?"

At the word 'adopt', Urako looked up and smiled at the two men. She held out a hand and made a grasping motion toward the towel that Iruka still held. The man pulled the girl out of the tub and wrapped her tightly in the towel and toted her into the bedroom that he shared with Kakashi, searching for a shirt for the girl to sleep in.

As Iruka dried the child's hair and gave the girl one of Kakashi's shirts, he smiled and examined her. She really was cute, and seemed to be intelligent despite her mostly mute behavior. The would have to ask the Hokage, but he could already feel himself falling in love with the child, and he could see it in Kakashi's eye too.

"Now, to bed, Miss Urako."

The child yawned and picked up her doll and made herself comfortable in the guest bedroom, the large bed dwarfing it's small inhabitant.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka sat to work on the papers again, both men smiling and wondering what kind of parents they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 3

Iruka woke early and walked into the room where Urako was sleeping. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. He smiled when he saw the little girl curled up with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, her doll still tightly grasped in her hand. He walked to the bad quietly and gave her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hey, wake up Urako."

"Mmnnnnn… No…"

He chuckled when the child rolled over and hauled her blanket over her head, pulling her doll under with her.

"Up, or I'll let Kakashi try his luck."

He heard a muffled voice and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have it your way."

The man walked out to see Kakashi sipping coffee and trying to wake up. His husband was definately not a morning person, and if they could adopt Urako, there would be two night owls. With a slight smirk he walked over and kissed the white haired man.

"I have a request."

"What?"

"Go wake up the other anti-mornings person in the other room."

Kakashi stood and walked into the room that he had already dubbed Urako's room, and stood silently staring at the lump in the blankets. He reached down and gave the child a shake and dodged a thrown pillow with a laugh.

"Alright, you asked for it."

He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. When he returned, the girl hadn't budged.

"You have until the count of three. One…Two…Three."

Finally Kakashi yanked back the blankets and dumped the water over the girl, raising an eyebrow when she came flying out of bed, her eyes flashing.

"I warned you."

Iruka stood in the door and smiled, holding out a spare set of clothes to Urako.

"Here. Put this on, then we'll go see the Hokage. After that, I have to go and teach, so you and Kakashi can go get some breakfast."

The men stepped out as the little girl put on her clothes, still seething about the water wake-up.

When she was dressed, she walked out and took Iruka's hand, glaring at Kakashi. Obviously she was still angry at him. The three teleported to the Hokage Tower, Iruka being sure that he kept a tight hold on the child as they went.

As they both expected, the old man was sitting at his desk, quietly reading over reports and filling out forms for the missions of the village's shinobi.

"Hokage-sama…"

Both men bowed and Urako followed suit, her long violet hair brushing the floor. The old man smiled and looked from the two shinobi to the child who stood between them, using their legs as cover.

"Who's this?"

"Hokage-sama," Iruka took a step forward and brought Urako with him, giving her a gentle push toward the Hokage, who smiled kindly at the little girl. "This is Urako. She just kind of showed up at our house last night. She says that she has no family and we don't know where she came from."

"She won't tell you?"

"No, more like she can't. She says that she comes from nowhere."

The Hokage watched the child for a moment, trying to look into her mind.

"She seems alright. You are to take care of her, and she is to attend classes starting tomorrow. I'll see you soon, Urako."


	4. Chapter 4

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 4

Iruka stood outside his house, steeling himself for what may be in store. He thought later, after Kakashi and Urako left him to get new clothes for the girl, that he should have taken the day off and done the clothes himself. With how Kakashi shopped, she would have fourteen of the same outfit…

He sighed and walked into the house, putting down his bag and looking around for Urako and his husband.

"Kakashi? Ura-bo?"

He heard a silvery laugh and noticed the top of a violet head of hair peeking over the back of the sofa, followed by a pair of huge silver-grey eyes. When Urako saw him, she ducked down and giggled again. Iruka smiled and looked around to try to see where his husband may be hiding, but not really expecting to find him. He saw the white haired ninja sitting in the dining room with a cup of coffee and one of his horrible books, looking like he had no idea that there was a giggling child in the house.

"Hey there. Have you seen Urako?"

Kakashi shrugged and flipped a page in his book and glanced around.

"Nope. Haven't seen her for a good hour."

"Huh. Funny, I think I just saw her in the living room… But you're sure she isn't in there?"

Iruka smiled when he heard another quickly stifled laugh and looked back into the living room tapping his chin.

"Well, I'll check again. Maybe she showed up while you were _reading_."

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, then at his book, then back up at his husband. Iruka rolled his eyes at the look of 'What's the problem?' on his unconcealed face and stalked into the living room.

"Now, where could Urako be?"

He looked behind Kakashi's worn old chair, under the coffee table, behind the decorative screen in the corner, even behind the long curtains. Not once did he go to the sofa. On the few times that he had gotten close, he saw Urako flatten herself to the back of the sofa and hold her breath.

Finally, he stood in the middle of the room and pretended to be stumped. Then, when he was sure that Urako was getting ready to peek out over the top of the sofa a second time, he teleported behind the sofa and sat looking at her and waited for her to tip her head in confusion. When she turned her head and saw him, he raised his hands like they were claws and made a face.

"Boo."

Urako yelped and tried to jump over the back of the sofa, falling over the front and falling with a crash onto the floor, cracking her head on the coffee table as she fell.

"Urako!"

The little girl was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees and her hands over her face.

"Urako, look at me."

Kakashi came out when he heard the crash, and was sitting with one hand resting on the girl's head. Iruka got a flashlight and made the child look at his nose while he shined a light into her eyes. To his relief, her pupils reacted normally to light, and she wasn't confused. She wasn't even really crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and her chin was shaking, but she was barely hiccupping. Iruka saw her eyebrow and almost fainted.

The girl's right eyebrow was split and the skin around the wound and her eye were already turning black and blue.

Later, as Kakashi held Urako on his lap while she held ice on her injured face, Iruka went to inspect the clothes that his husband had purchased for their adopted daughter. He picked up a bag and looked inside.

"Kakashi, what on EARTH did you buy?!"

Inside the bag were a few pairs of boy's pants, shorts, tee shirts, and a few hoodies that were obviously for little boys, displaying pictures of dragons and other monsters.

"She likes them."

As if to prove her white haired father was telling the truth, Urako reached out and picked up the closest tee shirt depicting a scowling samurai brandishing a sword and running toward another samurai. With a smile, she pulled it over her head and looked up at Kakashi and Iruka.

"But they're _**boy's**_ clothes, Kakashi! The kids might laugh at her!"

"I dunno, I kinda like the rag doll look. What do you think, Rag Doll?"

Urako grinned and bounced up and down, hugging her 'father's' leg, then smiled up at the man she was starting to think of as her 'mother'.

"Can I have them?"

When Iruka started to say that they were going to take the clothes back in the morning, Urako made such a sad face that Iruka stopped mid-sentence.

"Alright. Now, we need dinner and then you need to take your bath and go to bed. You start classes tomorrow."

Urako's smile grew as she and her parents walked out of her bedroom, not seeing the slight glare that Iruka directed at a equally unaware Kakashi.

A/N:

Okay, this story came to me when I was talking to a friend, and I'm amazed how well it's progressing in my head!

Okay, you know the really cute look that Puss in Boots gives people in Shrek 2 when he is getting ready to beat the snot out of them? I was shooting for that with Urako. Hahaha! The first power of children! Sad Eyes of DOOM!!!

Ahem. Anyway, reviews and ideas are accepted and appreciated. If you are going to criticize, please do it in a constructive manner, that way I can attempt to fix problems pointed out to me!

Chapter 5 is coming soon!

Deception'sChosen


	5. Chapter 5

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 5

Urako stood in front of her class, her small hands twisted together inside the large single pocket of her hoodie. The first person she saw was the loud boy in orange sitting next to a white-eyed girl.

"This is Hatake Urako. She will be joining us, so try to get along. Miss Hatake, please go sit next to Kiba. Raise your hand please, Kiba."

The spiky haired boy raised his arm, a small white dog resting on his head. On his tan cheeks were dark red lines that ran from under his eyes to his jaw. He watched as the girl swallowed hard and made her way toward him. She didn't seem to meet anybody's eyes, but then shook her head when she sat, sending her long purple braid flying across her back. The students listened as the teacher spoke, occasionally asking if there were any questions that needed answering. Kiba took a few opportunities to glance over at the new girl with interest, smiling at her bored expression.

Obviously this one was more of a Hinata. Kiba looked up to see if the teacher was looking and smiled when he saw that her attention was focused solely upon Naruto. He turned to his new desk partner and held out a hand, a small piece of a sweet in his palm.

"I'm Kiba. Your name is Urako, right?"

The girl looked at him and smiled, her eyes partly closed. Kiba squinted and tried to see them, but couldn't. So, he tore off a small piece of paper as the purple haired girl put the treat in her mouth, crumpled it up into a tight ball and threw it at her face.

"Eh?!"

The ball had tapped her between the eyes, and in her surprise she opened her eyes wide and glared at the boy responsible for the paper ball.

"Whoa, you have really cool eyes! Look, Shikamaru!"

Before a boy with a ponytail could turn to look at her, the teacher announced that it was time for recess. Kiba's face split in a grin and he tore off after his classmates, leaving Urako behind in the chair.

"Boys, what can you do? Come on, play with _us_."

Urako looked up to see three girls standing in front of her, wearing similar guarded smiles. The one who had spoken had white-blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes that Urako had ever seen, and wore a blue and black dress. She held the hand of a pink haired girl in red with a high forehead and smiling green eyes. The third girl was behind the other two, and seemed to be more interested in looking at the floor than at Urako. Her hair was also purple, but was so dark it could have been mistaken for black, and her eyes were solid white as the face of a cloud.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. This is my best friend Haruno Sakura, and this is Hyuuga Hinata."

Urako stood and smiled at the three, keeping her face lowered so that they couldn't see her eyes or tattoos.

"Come on, or we won't have any time!"

Urako followed the trio outside where the children had split into different groups to play their games. The trio sat on the ground and pulled out lengths of string, knotted them together and began a game of cat's cradle.

Urako quickly bored of the game and went out in search of the teacher, who she found putting a band-aid on Kiba's elbow as the boy squirmed to try to get back to his rough game faster. Finally the teacher got the bandage on and turned to the purple haired child with a smile.

"You're Kakashi and Iruka's little girl huh? Why aren't you playing with the other girls?"  
Urako looked back over her shoulder to see the trio from earlier looking at her, looking confused, as if they couldn't figure out why somebody would walk away from a game of cat's cradle.

"Bored."

"Bored? Huh. Maybe the boys will let you play with them."

The girl's eyes widened slightly. She was a shy girl, and it was a group of _boys_ they were talking about…

"Try asking one of them. Shikamaru, the boy with the ponytail, likes most everybody, and then there's Kiba and Choji. They both like to meet new people. Go ahead, give it a try."

She gave Urako a gentle push into the path of Kiba, who fell flat on his backside when he tried to stop. Once he stood, he brushed off his pants and looked at her for nearly a full minute before smiling. He reached out a tan hand and tapped her on the shoulder, shouting over his shoulder as he dashed away.

"URAKO'S IT!!!"

Urako looked up at the teacher for a split second before tearing off after Kiba and the rest of the boys.

'Huh,' the teacher thought with a chuckle 'usually Kiba avoids girls like the plague. She must have done something that he thought was alright…Even Shino is talking to her.'

After that day, Kiba, Shino and Urako were inseperable.


	6. Chapter 6

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 6

"DADDY! I'M GONNA BE LATE! WHERE'S MY SHOES!"

Urako dashed around the house, her long purple hair flying behind her as she hunted for her elusive shoes. She was tired after her thirteenth birthday party the night before and she was in a horrible mood. Her back ached, her stomach hurt, she had a headache and her 'mother' had already left. Her anger only grew when she heard her father speak.

"What's the problem?"

Kakashi sat at the table as he usually did, nursing a cup of coffee. She glared up at him and held up a foot over the table so he could get a good look at her bare foot.

"My shoes. Where are they?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and took another pull of his coffee. Urako sighed in frustration and turned away from him to continue her search. She had just pushed her fat grey and white cat out of her way when suddenly she noticed the edge of a black sandal peeking out from under the sofa.

"Never mind, I found them! Thanks Ichiyama!"

She swooped down and scooped up the sandals in one motion, already halfway out the door before Kakashi had even registered that she was going. He looked over as Ichiyama waddled into the kitchen with his tail held high in the air.

"You found 'em for her huh? Good job."

He knew that the cat didn't understand a word he said, but the cat always seemed to know what Urako wanted. Even when Iruka couldn't figure out what was happening, like her sudden depressions that she would fall into that left her mute and without appetite.

As she ran toward the Academy, she prayed that Shino and Kiba would cover for her long enough for her to slip into her class before her 'mother' noticed she wasn't on time…

People always thought her choices of best friends were strange. While most girls were sticking with other girls and brushing each other's hair at sleepovers, Urako had played rough games with the boys. Kiba was loud and athletic with an easy smile, while Urako was usually quiet and sweet. But they worked beautifully together, bringing Kiba's strength together with Urako's speed and intelligence. Shino was more like Urako, but was more calculating than the other two.

Urako saw an open window and smiled. Either Shino or Kiba had left it open and would be sitting on the other side of the room to make a disturbance if one was needed. With a smile she hauled herself up high enough to see where Iruka stood and where an empty seat was. She saw Shino glance her way and then turn his head so he was facing forward again and gave a barely perceivable nod. With a sigh, Urako dragged herself up through the window.

'_Please don't let my clothes catch again! Or my hair!'_

She slid to the floor and peeked around and saw that there was a seat open by either between Hinata and Neji or next to big lovable Choji. The seat by Choji was closer to the front of the class, and the other was almost in the back… Finally she crept into the seat next to Choji and smiled, pushing her long hair out of her face calmly.

"Oh, so you finally decided to join us then Urako?"

Urako froze mid-smile, slowly looking up at Iruka with a nervous giggle.

"Oops?"

Iruka snorted and shook his head.

"Who left the window open for you?"

Urako closed her mouth and stared up at her 'mother' without a glance at her usual accomplices. He was always amazed at how hard it was to get information out of her. He doubted that even Morino Ibiki would have an easy time with her…

"Alright then. Detention for you, Kiba and Shino after school today."

All three groaned and Urako tried to make what her family and friends began to call the 'sad kitty face' at Iruka, but the man had turned away, aware that if he saw it, his resolve would be gone.

………

"Sorry guys…"

Kiba yawned widely and Shino shrugged. Kiba looked up at Akamaru and smiled at his friend, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, we woulda made a diversion but your dad was too quick."

Shino nodded, folding his hands inside the sleeves of his jacket. He knew he would be in deep trouble with his father for getting in trouble because of Urako again, but he liked to get in trouble with her. Both boys knew she was a magnet for trouble, and all you had to do was wait for something interesting to come around.

Both boys looked over at Urako and nearly fell over. The girl was sobbing into her long sleeves and had pulled her hood over her head in an effort to hide her face.

"Wha? What's wrong?"

Kiba looked over at Shino, who came over and put an arm over her shoulders over Kiba's own arm. Neither had ever seen her cry like this before, and were at a bit of a loss. Kiba shot Shino a questioning look, getting only a shrug in reply.

"Ura, what's wrong?"

Something in how the quiet boy asked his question made Urako angry. She wasn't sure if it was because he was asking like he was afraid of the answer, or because she had seen other girls dissolving into tears during school. She didn't like it when they did it, and now here she was, bawling her eyes out. Kiba tried to make her laugh.

"Well, since it's Urako, we know it isn't Sasuke."

Both of his companions snorted. Urako had to be the only girl in their class that didn't have a crush on the dark Uchiha, something that both boys were thankful for.

"What's going on here?"

All three jumped at the sound of Iruka's voice, and they returned to the chores that he had set them. Kiba was wiping desks and shelves clean, Shino was washing the chalkboard and the windows while Urako swept the floor, then mopped it. In his hands were four bento boxes, but he set them on the nearest desk when he saw Urako's shoulders jerk in silent sobs.

"Ura-bo? What's – "

Urako spun to glare at Iruka, then put away the mop she was holding. She was fed up with the day, with her parents, with her friends… She just wanted to be left alone! Without another word, she walked out the door and dashed toward home.

Iruka looked at the boys, who both shrugged. Iruka gave them both a boxed lunch and sent them home with a warning as he always did, then took off after Urako.

Kakashi was waiting for him at the door when he got there, his face lined with worry.

"Urako went to her room with that damn cat, then I heard a scream and the next thing I knew, she was locking herself in the bathroom! I think she might be sick or something."

Iruka ran to the bathroom and tried the door and found that it was locked. Finally he put his face close to the crack near the wall and called out to his daughter.

"Ura-bo, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"No. My stomach hurts and I'm bleeding!"

"Eh?"

Urako looked at Ichiyama, who sat on the edge of the tub, looking like a drooping mountain. He meowed once loudly, then jumped down and rubbed against her shins, purring loudly.

"I'm bleeding… Is that bad?"

Iruka blinked in sudden understanding, a smile stealing over his face. Kakashi looked dumbfounded. WHAT could Iruka be smiling about?! Bleeding was bad! …right?

"Well, I'll get you what you'll need and pass it through the door to you when I get back. Then we need to have a little talk, okay? Just hang out with Ichiyama until I get back."

"Okay."

Iruka smiled and Kakashi understood.

_Great. Now we get a hormonal teen girl. This should be __fun._

A/N

Yay, the teenage years! Iruka is pretty cool, but boy is Kakashi going to have a hard time! Aren't hormones a bitch?

Reviews are much loved! Cookies for y'all who have reviewed! Please no mean flames. If you don't like it, don't read it! 

Deception'sChosen


	7. Chapter 7

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 7

Iruka stood in the hygiene section of the store with a frown on his face. Having never had a period himself had no idea how to go about BUYING the proper items. Well, maybe a nice variety of things would be the best way to go…

Smiling, he scooped as many of the different brands as he could and made his way toward the checkout. The woman looked at the pile, then at Iruka, smiling.

"Oh, and is this for Urako? Or… for you?"

Iruka smiled and shook his head, pulling out the wallet and pulling out the money. Then he saw a box of chocolates and picked it up too. If he knew anything about girls during their periods, then she would either want sweet or salt. He would ask her what she wanted for dinner tonight…

……

Kakashi sat outside the bathroom with his newest Icha Icha, waiting for his husband to get back so that he could make sure his daughter was okay. He knew what went on when girls got to a certain age, but he was still worried.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah? You need something, Rag Doll?"

"Can you get me a glass so I can have some water?"

He rose, wincing as his stiff muscles protested the movement. Halfway to the kitchen, Iruka opened the door, a bag in each hand.

"What the hell is all that?"

"Stuff for Ura. What are you up to?"

"Getting her a glass of water. Want to go give her that while I do this?"

Iruka nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"Ura-bo? Will you open the door a crack so I can pass stuff through to you?"

He heard Ichiyama meow and the door opened and a small white hand slipped through the crack and opened and closed emphatically. As soon as the bags and the cup of water were in her hand, she slammed the door shut.

Iruka waited outside the door for a minute, listening to the plastic of the bags crackling for a moment before clearing his throat.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Ura-bo?"

He waited for a few minutes, then stepped out into the living room where his husband was once again reading that evil book. When Urako came out, she held Ichiyama in her arms, the mountain of cat purring happily now that his friend was calm and feeling better.

"Urako? What will it be?"

Kakashi looked up at his daughter, checking for any sign of injury again out of habit. He was still worried about her recently wild mood changes, but Iruka seemed to think that a simple dinner was enough to fix it… Was he insane?!

To his surprise, Urako smiled and looked from him to Iruka, then looked out the window.

"Can we have tempura? Please?"

Iruka was already in his shoes and putting on a jacket before she finished her sentence. Kakashi nodded and rose slowly, as always. He considered going as slowly as possible to get a rise out of them, but when he thought of how Iruka said she had been behaving earlier, decided against it. He couldn't have a Category 5 Urako on the loose in the house because of him…


	8. Chapter 8

**What is it with Cats and Dogs?**

Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Urako stood outside the Academy with Shino and Kiba, holding their hands and taking long steadying breaths. Today was the day they would be sorted into their three man cells, and then after that… what? They were are that they would remain friends as long as they lived, but… what would that friendship be like? Like Sakura and Ino, who had a falling out over Sasuke? Or like Shikamaru and Chouji, who had been friends since the day they met?

Urako smiled, thinking of the first time that she had met Kiba and Shino. The fateful game of tag that had lead to the trio spending the night in each other's houses, going out for sodas, teasing, tantrums and tears… Would they still be as close as they were today ten years from now?

"You're thinking again, Ura."

Urako glared at Kiba, who sighed and tugged at her long braid of hair as she tried to flip her hood up.

"You think too much. Relax."

"What, so she ends up like you, Kiba?"

Urako laughed and the three walked into the school, classmates for the last time.

………

Urako sighed as Kiba and Shino were placed in a cell with Hinata. That didn't leave very many people that she would be able to really get along with that could be in her team. She listened as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were put in a group, then Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji.

_Oh man, now what'll I do?_

"Hatake Urako, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee."

Urako looked over at Neji and smiled. The two liked each other well enough, and could work well together. Lee on the other hand, was going to be a problem. She liked him a lot, when he didn't talk about his favorite sensei, Mighty Gai. She wondered if perhaps some separation would be good for the boy.

Later, the students departed with meeting places for the next morning written on slips of paper. Urako and Shino stood under a tree and waited as Kiba paused for Akamaru, who had decided that he had to use the 'little dog bush'.

"So, what do you guys want to do? We could go out to eat."

Shino shook his head and pushed his shades up higher on his nose. He really felt like going to one of their homes and just relaxing the rest of the afternoon. Maybe spend the night, all three of them…

Urako smiled and held out a small plastic box with words written on it.

"We could go to my house and watch this. It's the newest installment of Zatoichi. Then maybe my dad will let you spend the night. We can have a party."

Kiba and Shino nodded, glad to have time with their friend. They walked to the Hatake house and Urako walked in, slipping off her shoes and calling out into the seemingly empty house.

"Daddy? Where are you?"

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and water running, then Kakashi stepped into the living room with his mask up.

"Hey Rag Doll. Hey boys. Whatcha up to?"

"Daddy, can they stay over? We aren't in the same cell, and we wanted to hang out a while."

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully, then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine with me, and I'm sure Iruka would love an excuse to spoil you. He'll be home soon, so you boys call your parents and make sure it's okay with them that you stay."

They all knew that there was rarely an objection to such arrangements, as the three spent so much time between the three family's homes that it was like they all had extra children. When permission was granted and the boys left to retrieve fresh clothes and pajamas to wear, Urako smiled at Kakashi and put her school bag down.

"So, who are you with?"

Urako looked around and waved when Iruka came in, walking over to hug her 'mother'. Iruka's smile was wide as he kissed Urako on the top of her head.

"She was placed with Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. I think they'll do great."

Kakashi nodded and ruffled his daughters, then gently punched her in the cheek.

"So, I invited Kiba and Shino over to spend the night. Daddy said it was okay… Can we go out for dinner?"

Iruka chuckled and looked over at his husband, who shrugged.

"Sure. We'll go at six. Now go pick up your room a little so that it doesn't look like an oni went trampling through it."

Urako sighed and went to her room, and it wasn't long before her fathers heard a song coming from behind the mostly closed doors. As they listened, their faces changed. Iruka looked mortified, while Kakashi grinned.

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your hiney

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you  
Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!

Kakashi flipped his book open as she finished the song and his daughter's friends arrived holding bulging overnight bags. With a chuckle and a hint of pride in his voice, he muttered so that all could hear.

"That's my girl."

Iruka glared, then smiled at Kiba and Shino before shouting to Urako that they had arrived.


End file.
